A Night without James
by WaveRider 53
Summary: Lily and James are married, but he's gone. Lily spends the night with Sirius... thought provoking and good...LxJ, SxM it's good i swear... R


Damit, she was home

Disclamier: I own nothing.

**Ok so I am very proud of this story… I think I got all the time order right… I have my own shipping in there, LilyxJames…obviously…and SiriusxMarlene…only in talk in this one but keep an eye out for a story about Marlene and Sirius… called ****Protective****… please review.. I need feed back, even if it's just you saying you like the story… no flames please…I'll take constructive criticism but be nice about it. ******

_A night without James_

Damn-it, she was home. He could here the music being blasted from the kitchen. Lately she wasn't in a good mood, and he didn't want test her. Just yesterday she told him she just wanted to be alone and when he said ok she started yelling at him for leaving her. He can't blame her, James has been gone for three weeks now, and none of them are allowed to know where he is. The music stopped, she knew he was here.

"Dear God, why are you here?" her voice came from the kitchen sounding just as mad as yesterday.

He stopped mid-move, eyeing the closed shade blocking the kitchen from view, he stopped hoping that she would assume she didn't hear him. With one shoe off and the other half way off he stood pondering how she even knew it was him. Slowly he pulled his foot out of his shoe, taking care not to make a noise he headed for the stairs, hoping to get up there and be forgotten about.

"Go away." Her voice carried from the kitchen again, he could hear the edginess in her voice.

He stopped moving, trying to figure out how she knew it was him. And why she was mad that he was here, he practically lived here with them.

"Sirius! I said leave."

Well there was no hiding it now, no way to doubt that she was only guessing, cutting his loses he walked over the shade drawn across the window counter. He counted to three in his head and then pulled the screen, opening it.

"SIRIUS!! Get out."

There stood Lily Evans, in her bra, James' boxers, and one of James' ties around her head over her hair, knot on the side. She had on white tube socks and was holding a wooden spoon with some kind of brown stuff on it.

"Well, well, looks like you're having fun." He said amused.

"Get out!!" she yelled coving her top the best she could.

"What? Its not like I've haven't seen you in your bra before. Actually wait, it was without one…" He shrugged enjoying the fact that she was turning red.

"What? When? You're a liar you never have until now. GET OUT!!"

"Seventh year, luv. 'member. You were kind enough to share a bed with James in your head heads room. Though you didn't know I knew the password. Come up to wake James for practice." He laughed as Lily's face dropped, with realization. "ha-ha, you remember now, do you? Yeah it was fun laugh."

"for you." Lily glared at him, "I remember that. You ruined a good morning."

Sirius leaned on the counter, "yeah; but you had an excellent night before and more to come so I wasn't worried." Lily threw her batter filled spoon at him but missed, she was trying to stay mad and keep a straight face, but was failing.

"but… you know; it was a bit of a nasty shock when James leaned over to throw a shoe at me, blimey does he have a white arse."

Lily was now doubling over with laughter, "it hasn't gotten much better." She said between laughs.

Sirius threw his hands up, "I did not need to hear that. Thank you. Now get that butt of yours up stairs and dressed. I want to help you with whatever you're doing." He said eyeing the pot the behind her. She was in a lot better of a mood today.

Lily did not need to be told twice, as quick as a flash she was up stairs pulling on her sweats and a tank top.

After being safe in her sweats and tank and James's tie off her head she headed back down the stairs.

There Sirius stood with one finger in his mouth and the other about to enter her second pot on the back of the stove.

"No! Sirius. Noo!!" she yelled running down the second flight of stairs as fast as she could to the kitchen.

Sirius quickly stopped his finger hovering above the pot with pasty looking batter in it. "why Lils? It looks so good. And I love your cooking." He started to lower his hand again.

"NO, SIRUS!! She pulled his hand away, just as she reached him " that's not food." She said in between breaths.

Sirius looked at her, "oh." He looked disappointed, "the other pot?" he asked referring to the one on the front burner.

"yeah, that one is. I was craving brownies." She was still breathing hard. "I was making that potion for James," she pointed to the back burner, "but my cauldron broke so I had to use the stove… Oh I have to add in the liver slices now." she took her cutting board and dumped in the silvery looking slices, at once the pot was steaming and a loud sizzling noise came out of it like scolding water on ice. "If you would have touched it, you could have lost her finger tip; it's a form of strong acid."

Sirius looked at her, dumbfounded, "acid?" though he knew it was something dangerous if it could melt your finger off.

"oh yeah, that's a muggle term. It's like liquid that can burn through metal."

"oh, that's the Atonicente, for James then?."

"Yeah." She told him counting how many time she was stirring. "How'd you know about it? James said he had to get a book from the department of ministries to get the directions. Said it was illegal, and that Moody wanted three cauldrons full of it, that's my last one, though he didn't tell me why."

"He can't tell you," Sirius said leaning back on the counter, folding his arm, "he had a hard enough time getting Moody to agree to let you make it. Some top mission thing, I don't even know everything, only up to the part where my job is done."

Lily put the dragon claw spoon down, one of the only things that won't get eaten through, "it annoying how we can't talk about the missions. I mean I get the fact that some one in the order is a spy but you, me, James, Remus, and Peter? Come on we were one of the first to join. We've been in the group for almost three years now; I know it's not one of us."

"yeah, but it's just for safety, you know that. When this is all over we can all laugh about and then tell all of what we did. But until then… best to play it safe."

Lily looked at him skeptically, Sirius used to never 'play anything safe', "you don't think…?" she didn't have to finish.

"No. I don't think it one of the five of us. But like I said, better to play it safe than sorry."

"yeah… your right. It's just all theses secrets, and not able to know fully what's going on, it gets tiring. James thinks so too, he almost slipped the other day but I stopped him before he told me anything I didn't know already."

Sirius looked down, "yeah…" he was tired of it too; tired that he couldn't talk about anything important with them. Tired that friends would disappear on secrete missions, and sometimes not come back. He was tired that people were just showing up missing or dead. He wanted this war to be over; he wanted to live in peace again but he knew that wasn't going to happen, not for him at least.

Lily watched his face fall; she knew he was thinking about Marlene. She couldn't help but think about her either. Marlene was one of Lily's best friends; it was Lily, Marlene and Alice, best friends from first year and onward.

But two months ago, after they taken the order of the phoenix photo, two weeks later she was found dead in her home with her family. Sirius loved her. They started dating at the end of fifth year; it was one of the main reasons Lily started to see some good in James. She and Sirius started talking about marriage just a few weeks before she was killed. Her death devastated them all; she was the first of the original order to fall and was like family to most of them. Sirius was the worst, he didn't talk for a week, Lily could hardly get him to eat; but if you look at him now he only has some bad moments, Lily marveled at his strength.

Seeing a need for a change of topics Lily looked at her brownies "You want to help me pour? You can lick the dish if I get the spoon."

"Sure."

Once the brownies were set in a pan, Lily sat on the counter while Sirius leaned against it, both happily talking and eating their portion of the brownies dishes.

"I know." Lily almost screamed. "I can't believe that he finally asked."

"yeah well, you should have seen Frank. I was with him right before. He was petrified. I'm surprised he even asked, he was talking about how it was too soon, almost changed his mind last second."

Lily was laughing, "ohh Alice would have killed him. She's been going on for months now, about how she wanted him to ask…oh crap." Lily hopped off the counter and dropped her spoon and ran out of the kitchen yelling, "Gotta pee!!"

Sirius laughed and called back, "thanks for the info Lils." He laughed as he watched her run up the two flight stairs rather than using the one in the hall, on ground level.

When she came back, Lily was breathing hard.

"jeeze Lily. You need to start running again. You sound like your out of shape." He laughed showing that he was joking. Lily however only half smiled her hand on her stomach.

"Hey, Si? Can you keep a secrete?"

He gave Lily a stern look, "don't tell me Lily."

"No it's not about the order. Can you?"

"yeah, you can trust me with anything Lils, you know that."

She smiled and gave him a big hug, stilling holding to him she spoke into his shoulder. "I'm Pregnant."

He wrenched her from him, still holding on to her shoulder. "what? When? HOW?"

She laughed at his face, it was a mixture of surprise, shock, and terribly excited. "I'm pregnant. I found out about a week ago. And I don't think you want to hear _how._"

His grin was from ear to ear, he pulled her into a long hug lifted her up and spun her around, "I cant believe it! By God. Lily Pregnant!! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He was talking very fast now from excitement.

Lily couldn't help but to smile, "I wanted James to know first. But I couldn't hold in any more. God, Sirius, I'm so nervous. We had a plan. We weren't going to have a kid until after the war was done. I don't know how he's going to react."

Sirius immediately calmed down, "he's going to love it. He's going to get ten times more excited than me. And he going look at you and smile, give you a fat kiss, and tell you that he loves you and that he's so happy that he's going to be a father."

She was fully smiling now, picturing everything Sirius said. "Even though, it was against our plan?"

Sirius hugged her again and kissed her on her temple, "especially because it was against your guy's plan. You know him. He lives to break rules."

She smiled again; feeling more relaxed than she felt in a week, since she found out.

"hey, I want you to be the God father. I know James will agree. But can you do that?"

He let out a laugh, reminding Lily of his dog form, "yeah. I'll be the best god damn God father, there ever was!"

"your going to have not cuss around him, once he's born." She told him wisely, not able to keep her grin off her face.

"don't worry, Lils. I'll be good. I'll spoil the hell out him too. You two get to be the evil parents, who always tells him no, and I get to be the awesome Godfather, who gives him whatever he wants…with in reason, of course" he adds after seeing Lily's look. "Remmy gets to be…well Remmy, the wise wolf, who he goes to when he needs help, or a good laugh…."

She smiled again; glad that she told Sirius, the silence of not telling anybody was killing her.

"so… how do you know it's a boy? It too soon to tell isn't it?"

Lily rested her hand on her still flat stomach, "I don't know. And yeah, we won't know for a long time, but I hope it's a boy. James will want a boy."

Sirius laughed, "if it's a girl, James is going to be the most over protective father there ever was."

"isn't that why we'll have you? So you can let her have a life, spoil the hell out of her." She said, using his own words.

"oh I'll spoil it. But if a girl, I'll be just as bad if not worst as James."

Lily laughed again "so if it's a boy, you're not going to protective?"

"if it's a boy, he'll grow up around all the marauders, he'll be one tough kid. No one will want to mess with him." Sirius said, envisioning the lot of them in twelve years, seeing the kid off to Hogwarts, having family dinners and playing quidditch in the Potter's yard. "it'll will be in Gryffindor, of course."

"yepp, and be a quidditch star like his dad. We'll be a good family for him, the five of us. He'll grow up in a family that loves him. I'm not worried." Lily smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek, "now don't tell anyone until James knows, and when he tells you after he finds out, act like you didn't already know. Ok?"

"alright, Lils. I promise."

Soon the smile of fresh brownies filled the air, and Lily took them out, setting them on the counter to cool. However after two minutes Lily and Sirius had already started eating them.

Two hours later Lily laid on the couch fast asleep, the brownie pan on her stomach, more than half the brownies gone, her head was on Sirius lap. Sirius sat, also asleep, on one end of the couch completely reclined and in his hand a half eaten brownie.

**God this was hard to write. At first it was just going to be a simple funny one shot, but as I was rereading it I kept adding to it until it was what seemed to be a happy night between Lily and Sirius if you didn't know the future. But as we do know what happens to them, it's terribly sad, nothing they pictured comes true. ******** Hope I did alright. Please review. Feed back would be awesome.**


End file.
